Child of the Detective and Idol
by Ookami15
Summary: Another installment of the 'Child of' series. This time we focus on Erika, the daughter of Rise and Naoto. Follow her story, and see how the Naoto and Rise come together.


In the year 2015, a new Idol agency came into being. Their slogan was, 'No matter what our clients are, whether they be attracted to men, or women, or whether they want to be men, or women, we will insure they are happy and successful!' This particular agency caught the attention of idol Rise Kujikawa.

Unknown to even her closest friends, she was in love. However, it was not the Senpai that everyone thought she was in love with. She had given up on that particular man when he had officially started a relationship with Marie. She was in love with someone else though, someone who was closer to her than anyone else. This special someone was Naoto Shirogane.

It was during the first summer in which her Senpai had returned to Inaba that she realized this. Her beloved Senpai had officially entered a relationship with the Goddess of Inaba Marie. When she had first heard of this, the young idol spent a day crying in her room.

While everyone tried to talk to her, she would never open her door. It was only when Naoto tried, that Rise left her room. Using unconventional methods, Naoto had snuck into Rise's room via the window.

"Naoto-kun, you can't break into a person's room like that!" Rise had, at the time, yelled.

"You refused to open the door, so I took drastic measures," Naoto calmly explained. "I do it quite often on my cases."

"Just because you do it on a case, doesn't mean you can do it anywhere!" Rise continued to yell.

"I realize this" Naoto replied again. "But in this case, I was worried about your wellbeing and health."

"Well I'm fine," Rise pouted, turning her head to the left, away from Naoto. Despite her words, Naoto knew Rise was lying, there was a reason she was a detective at such a young age. "So could you just leave? You can tell everyone the same thing."

Naoto's face sullied. She strode over to the idol's bed, and sat down next to her. "Rise-san, I know why you are so upset. I knew you had feelings for Senpai, everyone knew, but I thought you would know he liked Marie-san. I mean, it was fairly obvious."

"Naoto-kun that doesn't help me!" Rise yelled at the detective. "I knew all of it, but I always hoped he would pick me over her! I always had the slightest hope he would see me as more than a kouhai! It didn't matter if it was even a 1 percent chance, I still hoped he would go for me. And knowing he would pick Marie-san over me doesn't help! If anything it makes it even worse because I still had hope in that 1 percent!"

Naoto was taken aback by the idol's venting. It truly was a terrible thing, believing in the slightest chance, only to have the larger probability take its course. It was reality finally shattering delusion.

It was fairly obvious to most that Naoto was not used to such intense situations as these, but she did the only thing she could do, and hugged Rise. The idol took a second to register the detective's actions, and proceeded to cry again. They stayed like this for a while, Rise still crying.

It was after a while when Rise's loud sobs turned to soft mumblings of grief. Naoto finally decided to speak up. "Rise-san, I know it hurts. I actually know what it's like to have the person you love not feel the same."

"You do?" Rise asked.

"A while back, around the time I started dressing like a boy, I met someone who made my heart beat like crazy. I confessed to that person, and was turned down. It hurt, but my grandfather told me that in a person's lifetime, they will experience many loves, and may losses, but you will eventually find the person who will stay by your side. Eventually." Naoto's speech made Rise feel much better. And while it still hurt, she felt contempt in Naoto's arms.

The two stayed by each other for a while, eventually falling asleep. It was a while before the two woke up, the time was 5 in the afternoon. Naoto decided to stay for dinner at the tofu shop, where surprisingly enough, they actually had tofu for dinner. It was surprising to Naoto how many different ways there were to cook and eat tofu. Regardless, it was a nice dinner. Rise's grandmother was very kind to Naoto, offering to teach her how to make tofu the way Rise likes best, and not pressing charges for breaking and entering.

(O)

The very next day Rise joined the rest of her friends for fun with her Senpai. While it still hurt her a little on the inside, seeing how close Marie and him were, Rise knew he was happy, and that should would find her lover one day.

The summer was truly a wonderful experience. Festivals, the beach, amusement parks, fireworks, picnics, conventions, and even live concerts curtesy of Rise's manager.

Rise, strangely enough, found herself spending more and more time with Naoto. Ever since their emotional moment together, Rise found herself attracted to Naoto more and more. At the beach she played with Naoto, at the picnic she made Naoto a special bento, at the concert Rise sat next to Naoto, and at the amusement park they rode all of the rides together. From the outside looking in, this is not much, and can be interpreted as simple best friends spending their summer together. But something was off to Rise. Every time they did those things together, her face felt hot, and her heart started beating.

Rise before had never really looked at girls in anyway other than potential friends, and was seen to be infatuated with men, never women. Yet oddly enough, she found herself realizing one day that she found Naoto attractive. She found herself thinking back to their time on the beach, and more specifically Naoto's one piece swimsuit. She fantasized about Naoto wearing cute idol costumes that would look great on her. She thought so much about Naoto, she was getting worried.

Rise decided she needed some time away from Naoto, as a means to get those thoughts out of her head. She thought it was a matter of Rise's heart being broken, and because Naoto was there she is now mistaking her gratitude for romantic feelings.

So it was quite serendipitous that she was going on a 3 month tour. She would continue her studies while on tour, so that as soon as she came back to Inaba she would not have to be held back a year.

On the day she left Naoto gave her a big hug, and told her to call at any chance she got. Rise's face was so hot by those words and actions, she thought she was going to catch fire. Rise ran as fast as she could, too embarrassed to face Naoto. The very next day she left for her tour, with Naoto seeing her off.

Contrary to her previous beliefs though, Rise thought even more of Naoto while on tour. Every time she was in wardrobe, she thought about Naoto in cute clothes. Every time she saw a female fans face, she pictured them as Naoto's. And every time she sang a romantic ballad, she thought about Naoto.

After much denial, and soul searching, Rise finally came to the conclusion she was in love with Naoto. And it only took half of her tour to figure this out. Rise decided to confess as soon as she got back to Inaba, and finally decided to call Naoto. For the rest of the tour the two keep in contact.

Her tour was finally over, and Rise was heading back to Inaba. She had sent a false tweet about where her she would be arriving, so best to avoid any unwanted paparazzi. She arrived at the same Yaso-Inaba station that her Senpai had always taken. When she walk out of the train, in front of her was a thing of beauty. Waiting for her at the station, was Naoto like no one had ever seen. Her hair was slightly longer, though not by much. She was the GIRLS summer uniform, which complemented her body quite nicely. But the most stunning thing of all, was her rare smile.

In all of her years, Rise had never seen such a beauty. She herself smiled, given even more confidence for her confession. The two walked up to each other, and smiled even wider. "It's been a while, hasn't it Naoto-kun" Rise greeted.

"Yes, yes it has Rise-san" Naoto replied.

"Naoto-kun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Naoto asked, genuine confusion in her voice.

"I love you." It was such a simple thing to say, yet one of the hardest. Rise just blurted it out, like it was nothing, yet said it with all of her heart. The station had gone quite, and time seemed to stand still. The air was stiff, yet warm. Stagnant, yet dynamic.

Naoto blushed, but at the same time but on a faint smile. "Good," she said. "I love you too Rise."

Too happy for words, Rise leapt into Naoto's arms, and the two kissed. It was as innocent as a kiss could be.

Over the next two years, the two kept their relationship a secret. It was already bad enough for an idol to have a boyfriend, but for an idol to have a same-sex lover, well you were just begging to be booed, shunned, and give up your career. The two were happy enough though, even if they had to keep their relationship a secret.

(O)

It was when Rise graduated High School though, that she heard about the new agency, the one that had promised no matter what kind of person their client was, they would be happy and successful. Rise and Naoto had done research on the head of the agency, and found an interview where he talked about an idol he loved, and when she came out of the closet she had never been in show business again. He was disgusted by the fans that quickly turned against her just because of her sexual preference. He then talked about how he studied in America, and how many homosexual celebrities there were, yet no one paid attention to it.

He wanted to change Japan's views on homosexuality, and make it so an idol can like any gender, and they could be successful and happy. When Rise and Naoto read this, they were touched. Rise decided to take a big leap, and quite her original agency for the new one. Though much scorn was thrown around, Rise did find comfort in the new agency, which was called _Purple Spiral Studios._ When Rise asked to join, they signed her in a heartbeat.

When Rise and Purple Spiral held a press conference to not only to announce her signing with the agency, but also to publicly reveal her sexual affiliation, there were mixed reactions. Many fans were sending threating emails and letters, however Naoto dealt with them. Being an official police investigator made such things very easy. However, not everyone send death and rape threats. Among younger girls there was much support for Rise, sending letters of encouragement. Rise also gained quite a large fan base in the homosexual, and children of homosexual demographics.

Naoto herself had also been busy during the years after graduation. She became an official private investigator, and started her own practice. She was quite popular for helping the police solve cases that people had deemed useless. She had also been keeping tabs on the Kirijo group, since the events during her second year Golden Week.

However, this had escalated to her and Mitsuru Kirijo becoming extremely close friends, and Mitsuru offering her a position in the Shadow Operatives, to which Naoto accepted.

It took a while, but soon enough Rise was even bigger than before. It was on her 22nd birthday that Rise decided to retire from being an idol, for she was quite old for it. It was three months later, that she and Naoto got married.

The two were quite set in life, both having made more than enough in their 3+ years together. The two were happily married, but something obvious was missing. The question every couple comes across sooner or later.

"Naoto, do you want to have a baby?" Rise had asked, laying on her back, upside down on the living room couch.

"What?" Naoto had asked, sipping her coffee while reading her novel.

"A baby, do you ever think about having one?" Rise explained.

"Well no, mostly because it's impossible for two women to conceive a child together" Naoto retorted.

"Well we could always adopt. I mean I don't work anymore, and we have more than enough money to raise a child" Rise argued.

"While that is true, I don't think having a child is something we can do because you have a whim to do so. Raising a child is a lot of work."

"Naoto this is not a whim!" Rise whined. "I've been thinking about this for a while. We've been married for two years, and you're telling me having a child has never crossed your mind?"

"Well…the idea never crossed my mind…but it's not a terrible idea," Naoto responded. "There are a lot of children in orphanages that need parents, and who better than us?"

"Right!" Rise exclaimed.

"However, adoption is a long process, and could take years!" Naoto quickly retorted.

"I don't care!" Rise exclaimed in a cheerful manner, jumping up and hugging Naoto. "We are gonna be parents!"

(O)

The detective and ex-idol were having dinner at the Kirijo manner. Over the years the two had become what people had called 'couple friends' with the Kirijo-Takeba union. It was a surprise to the two when they learned that the head of the Kirijo group was also married to a woman, let alone another high school friend. Regardless of the coincidence, the two couples were close friends, and spent a lot of time together, whether it was couples holidays, or fun game nights.

However, this one dinner night was special. It was a dinner night that would change the ex-idol and detective's lives forever.

Everyone was at the table, eating in peace, and talking about life in general. Rise and Yukari found themselves talking about show business, both having retired from the industry, while Naoto and Mitsuru talked about current politics. The meal of the night was lobster, and Salisbury steak. The two couples were enjoying themselves when a certain voice spoke out.

"Mommy, I can't sleep," the unknown voice called out. Naoto and Rise turned their heads to see a young girl. She had dark straight red hair, which was cut short. She herself was short, and wearing pink pajamas. She was no older than two.

"Oh, honey, you know you shouldn't be up so late," Yukari said, concern in her voice. "I already tucked you in bed and everything."

"But momma didn't kiss me goodnight," the young girl whined.

"Alright, how about momma tucks you in, and gives you a goodnight kiss," Mitsuru responded, amusement in her voice.

"Yes, please," the young girl said, a goofy smile on her face. Mitsuru sat up from her seat, and escorted the young girl.

Naoto and Rise were stunned by this. Since when had Mitsuru and Yukari adopted a child together? Naoto spent almost every day with her, and Rise always talked with Yukari, how could they not know. However Rise's mood changed from confused, to overjoyed.

"Yukari, you didn't tell me you and Mitsuru adopted. Oh my god she is so cute. What's her name? Where did you adopt her from? How did you find a girl with Mitsuru's red hair and your eyes?" Rise fired like a machine gun.

Naoto calmed her down, knowing nobody wanted so many questions fired at them. "Um…Rise, she isn't adopted" Yukari stated. "Her name is Namiko, and she is Mitsuru and I's legitimate child."

"What!" Rise and Naoto exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. With Kirijo labs new technology, we were able to conceive a child together" Mitsuru said from behind, coming back from tucking her child in. "Namiko is 100 percent our child."

"How come you didn't tell us about this?" Naoto asked, a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"Naoto, you probably know why," Mitsuru responded. "It is already challenging being in a lesbian relationship with an ex-model, and actress, but having a genetic child with said ex-model and actress, is just spelling trouble. That is part of the reason why in the family registry Namiko is registered as Namiko Takeba. It is for her own good. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"How did you hide this from us for 2 years?" Rise asked.

"Well, one you never asked," Yukari answered. "And two, it was during that 'movie' I was staring in. You know the one, it lasted for 9 months. That was a cover up."

Rise and Naoto both took a minute to process the information, and suddenly it all made sense. They both hit their faces with their hands.

"Well, that is remarkable," Naoto commented. "How does it work?"

"There are two methods" Mitsuru started to explain. "One involves the process of taking one's DNA, and using it to clone male genitalia. Said genitalia is then attached to one of the partners."

"Oh, god don't tell me that's what you did," Rise said, a little creped out.

There was silence for a minute. "The second method-"

"The fact that you avoided the answer makes it clear that's what you did," Naoto interrupted with a deadpan voice. Yukari just sinking lower and lower into her chair.

"The second method involves-" Mitsuru continued.

**A/N: Due to me not being a biology major, I will not even attempt to provide an explanation for the second method. Any of you who are biology experts, please leave some sort of explanation in the review, I could use it for future stories, and I am just curious if that is possible.**

"And that's the other method, although it's not a pleasurable as the former" Mitsuru finished.

"Mitsuru don't talk about that kind of stuff in front of our friends!" Yukari yelled.

"My apologies honey" Mitsuru apologized.

"Mitsuru, can you do that for us!" Rise pleaded.

"Rise!" Naoto scolded.

"Please, Naoto and I want a baby. We were talking about adopting, but having our child would mean all the more to us!" Rise continued. Naoto was actually touched by this, her wife going so far.

"Hmm, as our friends and fellow Persona users, I would be more than happy to oblige" Mitsuru said, smiling. "Would you like the first method or the second?"

"Second!" The two replied, shouting with fear.

(O)

After three appointments with Kirijo scientist, Rise was pregnant with Naoto's child. The two were ecstatic. Yukari helped Rise through the pregnancy, while Mitsuru helped with preparations. Naoto bought a new, western style house, big enough for an up and coming family. Baby toys, and clothes, appliances, etc.

The pregnancy was as hard as any other, but Naoto and Rise hung in there. After 9 months, their daughter was born. It was said that it would be a girl, due to the fact that women only had X chromosomes. Even though she was just born, she had Naoto's midnight blue hair, and Rise's brown eyes. The two decided to call her Erika, and unknown to them, she would also have an amazing adventure. An adventure filled with suspense, drama, love, and horror.

**(A/N): And that's a wrap. So…what do ya think? This is one of my longest chapters, and most detailed. I love these two together, and have had this idea swishing around for a while. Next chapter will be bits, and pieces of Naoto and Rise raising Erika, and after that it will be teenage Erika in her own persona adventure. Cool right? Please review. **


End file.
